Amourshipping Ash and Serena's dance
by Blade1hunter
Summary: In order to become Kalos queen, Serena needs to do a a dance with a partner. She tries to ask Ash but she is too nervous. Now the dance is this evening and she hasn't got a partner yet. Will she have to forfeit the competition? Contains amourshipping (duh) One-shot!


**Hey guys, this is my first Oneshot so try not to judge me too much. Anyway the backstory is that in order to be the Kalos queen, Serena has to do a dance and she needs a partner. She was working the courage to ask Ash but couldn't until the last minute. And that is where this takes place.**

Serena felt like an idiot. She couldn't ask Ash because she didn't have the courage to. Now it's less than a day before the dance and she still doesn't have a partner. Shauna was dancing with Tierno and they're friends but yet Serena couldn't even ask a friend to dance with her.

It was afternoon in Lumiose city and the dance would be in the evening. Clemont and Bonnie were at Clemont's gym with trainers who wanted to fight Clemont and Ash was traveling around the city doing who knows what.

"So you still haven't found anyone to dance with?" Shauna asked. They were spending the afternoon together for lunch and some shopping. "I could ask Trevor for you." She said.

Serena shakes her head. "No, I was hoping to ask Ash but… you know…" Serena had already told Shauna about her little crush on Ash. Well, more like Shauna could tell about it and she kept poking fun at Serena.

Shauna shrugs and says "He can't be your Prince Charming Serena. He's too dense to see that you like him. You're the one who has to ask him." Shauna said. Serena sighs. She knew Shauna was right.

"It's been a week and most people got their partners and practiced their routine. Meanwhile I still need _my _partner." Serena adds. Shauna smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can think of something." She said.

"I hope so." Serena said. She already had her dress and had come up with a routine, she just needed a partner. They do a little more shopping. Serena bought some accessories for her pokémon and so did Shauna. They wave goodbye since Shauna was staying at the pokémon center while Serena was staying in Clemont's gym, since it was also his home.

She enters the room they were staying in and hears someone in the bathroom. "Hello?" She asked as she knocks. Ash voice returns and she hears something being put away. "Hey Serena. Give me a minute." He then exits and comes face to face with Serena and smiles his toothy grin.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asks. She nods her head and blushes. _What am I doing? I need to ask him now. _She thinks. "Uh… Ash?" She says. Ash turns around and looks at Serena. "I…uh, I…" Why couldn't she say anything to him? Ash looks at a watch he was wearing and says "Serena, I need to get going. We can talk later." He says.

He leaves and left Serena wondering. He was never that much in a hurry except for when he wanted to challenge a gym. So now she was wondering what Ash wanted to hide in the bathroom. She starts poking around the bathroom trying to find what Ash was hiding.

She looks for about 5 minutes when she checks her phone. She got a text from Shauna. "Let's go Princess Charming, your handsome idiot isn't going to ask himself." She giggles at it and then gets some guts to actually find Ash and ask him.

She leaves the gym and starts looking around for Ash. He couldn't have gotten that far. However, when she couldn't find him, she started asking around for him. No one has seen him around and she gets worried. When dusk finally comes, she remembers that she has to get to the show stage. She heads back to the gym, gets her dress, and then goes to the bathroom to get dressed.

She was in the middle of doing her makeup when there is a knock on the door. "Serena, can you come out? I need to use the toilet." It was Ash. Serena finishes her makeup and then walks out. "Ash?" She asked. He disappeared.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around. It was Ash. However, he was wearing a tuxedo, dress pants, dress shoes, and he combed his hair. Serena blushes when she sees him.

"So, you still need a dance partner?" he asked. She nods her head. She can't say anything. He looked nice in the suit. Only one problem. "Hang on, there's one problem with the way you're dressed." She says.

She puts her hand on his head and messes it up. He grabs her wrist. "Hey," he said "It took me an hour to do my hair like this ya know." Serena laughs and puts her arm to the side. Ash sticks out his elbow.

"Shall we go my lady?" Ash asked. Serena takes his elbow into hers and they walk outside. "I'll call a cab." She says but Ash stops her. "I have a better idea." He takes out his phone and calls someone. "Bring it around." He said.

Serena looks around and sees a limo pull up. She puts her hands on her mouth. "If we're going to arrive, we're going to arrive in style." Ash said. Serena looks at Ash and he looks back with a smile. He walks up to it and opens the door. He holds it for Serena to get in.

She gets in and he follows in after her. He closes the door, presses a button to signify the driver to drive. Ash is sitting across from Serena and they're just staring at each other. Serena can't find words. However, Ash is reading her mind.

"I know you're wondering how I was able to get a limo." He says. She nods her head. "Turns out, a friend of my mom's lives here and he owed her a favor. I called and said if he can hook us up with a limo and well, here it is." Ash says.

"Ash, thank you for this but, why are you going to extremes?" Serena asked. Ash blushes and looks away out the window. "Be… Because you're my friend." Serena couldn't believe it. The same Ash who was confident almost all the time was blushing and _nervous_ around her right now. Serena blushes too.

Did he have the same feelings toward her? Was this his version of a date? "Ash," He looks at her with his eyes, clearly trying to hide his blush from her. "Is this, like a… like a date?" She sees that he was blushing even more now.

"I… don't know. Do… you want it to be?" He said nervously. This time he looked her in the eye. She can see that he was still blushing a lot. Seeing this made her blush even more. "I…I… do…" Ash smiles and scoots next to her. He puts his arm around her and holds her. "Then I guess it is one." They both smile at each other.

However, at that moment Serena remembered Ash's dancing. "Uh, Ash… no offense, but you're not the best dancer in the world." She says. To her surprise however, he was laughing. "I've done ballroom dancing before. And where do you think I've been disappearing to? I was taking some dance classes in the city while we were staying here." Serena smiles.

"You did all of that for me?" She says. Ash scratches his cheek. "Yeah, I did." She hugs him and after a little bit he hugs back. "Thanks Ash." She said. He looks down at Serena's hair and giggles. "This reminds me of when you first cut your hair." Ash said.

Serena giggles too. "You said you liked it didn't you?" She asked. "Yeah and I still do." He responded. They talk for about 5 minutes before the driver calls. "We're here guys." He says. "Alright, thanks Brent." Ash said.

"Tell your mom I said hi next time you see her." Brent said. "I will." Ash said. They both leave the limo and see that people are shocked. Some are clapping. Some are doing wolf whistles. Some are just plain stunned in silence. They both walk to the show stage and see Shauna and Teirno. The looks on their faces were priceless.

When Ash looked away Shauna did some hand motions. She pointed at Ash and then at Serena and then shrugged her shoulders. Serena smiled and mouthed "I'll tell you later."

They both have gone backstage. It was crowded with dancers practicing their routine. Serena and Ash find their own space. "Okay Ash, here's how our routine will go." She shows him what to do, when to spin her, where to move, all of their routine.

After they were done Ash has a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. "I think this is too simple. Maybe we should spice it up a bit." Ash responded. "How should we?" She asked.

Just then the backstage hands started to say that performances were starting. "Crap. Ash what should…" Ash put his finger to Serena's lip. "Let's just improvise. Okay?" He says with his confident smile. Serena knew he had something up his sleeve. So now she is going to trust him. Hopefully this will end decently. Hopefully.

When it was their turn, they go onto the stage and the crowd goes silent. They both bow and the music begins. Ash takes Serena's right hand with is left one and Serena puts her hand on his shoulder and Ash on her waist. At first they start doing simple dance steps. However, Ash spins Serena and grabs her waist again and dips her.

When she comes back up they're closer and Ash whispers in her ear. "Time to improvise." He then grabs her waist with both his hands and lifts her in the air. He pulls her back down but she is still in the air. He then whispers "Flip."

"Wait what? Ash I can't flip I'm not…" She is cut off by Ash using his strength to throw her in the air. Out of reaction she does a flip in the air and lands on both feet.

The crowd and the judges loved it. When they get close to each other again Serena gets a tick mark. "What was that for?" She said to Ash in an angry whisper. "I wanted to jazz it up a bit." He said.

"I could've broken my neck!" She says. Ash smiles his confident smile again and says "Serena, I trust you. Do you trust me?" Serena looks and sees his smile. She smiles confidently back and nods.

And throughout the rest of their routine they whisper what they want each other to do. After the end of it they were panting. And sweating a tiny bit. The crowd cheers and the judges call the next couple and they went up.

"Oh my god you guys were amazing!" Shauna said as she ran up to Serena and hugged her. Teirno fist bumped Ash. "I have to admit, those were some sweet moves." Ash and Teirno go to the snack table which leaves Shauna and Serena by themselves.

Shauna lets out a little squeal and says "What's going on between you and Ash? Did you ask him?" Serena squeals a little bit too and says. "No, He asked _me_." Shauna gives a puzzling stare. It then turns into a surprised smile.

"How? When? Where?" Shauna kept nagging Serena with questions.

"All right all right all right just let me breath and I'll tell you." Serena said. She takes a deep breath and explains everything that happened after they parted that afternoon.

After she is done Shauna can almost explode with excitement. "Ash thinks this is a date!" She says a little too loudly. She drew a couple of heads. They lower their voices in a whisper.

"I say we make this last as long as it can." Shauna says getting giddy. Serena smiles at that. "How?" she asked.

"There's an after party after they announce the winners of the dance competition. After you guys go home take him there for a few hours. I'm sure from the way he said this was a date he wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you." She says with a wink.

Serena nods and smiles. Now, all that she had to do was be patient. When all the couples were done, the judges were deciding on the winner. You think we're going to win?" Ash asks with his mouth full.

Serena shrugs. "I hope we do." She really did mean that. This was probably the best day of her life. She got to dance with Ash, she's going to take him to an after party, and if she wins, she is one step closer to becoming Kalos Queen.

The announcer calls all the couples to the stage. Ash and Serena were about to go but Ash still had some food left on him. "Ash, hold still." Serena says. She takes out the handkerchief that Ash gave her when they were kids and that she used to heal Ash's ankle.

Ash notices this and puts on a shy smile. "You still carry that?" he asks. Serena blushes slightly and nods her head. Ash takes her hand after she is done wiping the food off his face. He then puts it to his lips and kisses her hand.

"You're amazing you know that?" Ash says. Serena's entire face grew red. They walk on stage and line up with the other couples. One of the judges gets on the mic and calls Tierno and Shauna up.

"Your guy's dancing was beautiful. It had a unique taste to it and we loved it. However, you only get third place." He says. They bow their heads and go back in line.

"Our Kalos queen Aria and her partner Alex." The judge announces. Serena almost forgot she was in the performance as well. They get a huge cheer and when it finally settles down, the announcer starts talking again.

"Your performance was great. We expected nothing less from our Kalos queen." They both do a bow and the crowd cheers again. "However," the crowd stops almost instantly. "Your performance seemed… forced. You look like you two were going through the motions and that you didn't really want to do the dancing."

Serena and the crowd already knew why. Alex was Aria's ex and she only asked him to dance because she was out of options. Most guys were nervous because they didn't want to be embarrassed on T.V. and the fact that they would be dancing with Kalos queen kind of scared them.

Alex and Aria get sweat drops. "So for that, you get second place." Some of the crowd starts to boo. The announcer shushes them.

"Ash and Serena." He announces. Serena gets anxious on the inside. They both step up and the announcer begins. "Your dancing was fantastic. You did more than just a few moves which is why we liked it a lot and your chemistry with each other is great to say the least. That's why we award your first place."

At first silence. Then there is a huge cheer. Serena couldn't believe it. She just won a part for the title of Kalos Queen. They heard a couple of boos but it was drowned out by the cheering and the yelling. She didn't think they liked it but they did.

And, to her surprise, Ash wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She hugged him back. "We won, I can't believe we won!" She said to him. She almost felt tears run down her face.

Everyone heads backstage and they congratulated both of them. After everyone was done Shauna ran up to Serena and congratulated Serena with a hug. "I'm so jealous of you two!" She says. Serena hugs her back.

"Congratulations you two." A voice says. They look around and see that it's Aria. (note: Serena has not met Aria in this story so they never had a pokémon battle or any other connection) Shauna is breathless but Serena is excited. "Thank you." Serena said. "It's an honor to meet you Aria." Aria sticks out a hand and Serena shakes it. "A pleasure to meet you too Serena. Your guys' dancing was magnificent." She said.

"Thank you." Ash said. They shake hands with each other. "So, as you guys probably know there is an after party tonight. How would you guys like to come as exclusive guests?"

"We would love to!" Shauna blurted out. Aria smiles and says "Okay then, where should I pick you guys up?" "Pick us up at the gym." Serena says. Aria nods her head. "Okay, I'll pick you up in a few hours." She says.

She leaves all of them alone and Shauna bursts with excitement. "I can't believe we are going to a party with _the _Kalos Queen!" "Yeah well, let's all meet up at the gym about an hour before Aria arrives." Ash says. Everyone nods and leaves backstage.

**A few hours later.**

Everyone was ready for the party. Bonnie wanted to go but Clemont said no. She started to pout but Clemont said he was staying behind and so was Trevor. Ash, Serena, Shauna, and Tierno said that Bonnie could watch their pokémon. Bonnie was excited for that so she stopped pouting.

They were waiting for Aria to arrive. Shauna and Serena shivered in the cold. "For a superstar she sure can be late." Shauna complained. "Relax, she should be here any minute." Ash said.

They see a pair of head lights come up from the street. "Speak of the devil." Serena said. A limo comes up and goes to the last door. Aria opens it. "Well? You going to stand in the cold all day or are you coming in?"

Everyone enters the limo one at a time. Tierno sat next to Shauna, who sat next to Serena, who sat next to Ash, who sat next to Aria. Aria closed the door and signaled the driver they were ready.

"So what made you decide to invite us to this dance?" Tierno asked. Aria smiles. "Your guy's dancing was great. I will admit I was impressed. I especially like your dancing." She says looking at Ash. The weird thing is she didn't look at Serena.

Serena gives a questioning stare but then shrugs it off. "So have you ever had any pokémon battles?" Ash asks. Aria smiles and nods her head. "Yeah I got three gym badges but that's when I discovered pokémon performance." Aria explains.

"I did it after my third gym battle. It was in town and I tried it out. At first I was thinking it would be a side thing but I actually liked it a lot. Better than I did with the gym battles. I kept going to the competitions and then I made my way to the top. And I have to say I like it a lot." Aria finishes.

"Did you win your first performance?" Shauna asked. "Of course not but I came in second." Aria responds. "Still, the gyms were pretty fun but I like performing better." Aria said.

Aria turns towards Ash and asks, "So, what are you, a coordinator?" Ash shakes his head. "No I'm a trainer. My goal is to become a pokémon master." Ash said. Aria giggles. "I would've thought you were a performer or dancer from the way you danced." Aria says. Again, she was just looking at Ash and ignoring Serena.

Ash gets a slight blush and says "No. Tierno over there wants to be a dancer." Ash says pointing at Tierno. "I only did this because of a favor for a friend." Ash says. When he was done he flashed a sly smile at Serena, which made her blush.

"You want to be a dancer?" Aria asked. Tierno says yes and everyone starts chatting and getting to know Aria. They talked about all kinds of things. Ash's gyms battles, Tierno's dancing, Shauna, Serena, and Aria's performance so far, all kinds of things. After a while the driver signaled that they were here. Aria opens the door and gets out as does everyone else.

A crowd was gathering around and there were bouncers everywhere. Flashes from cameras were going off like crazy. Even reporters were asking everyone questions. "Aria, why did you invite these people with you?" "Aria what do you plan to do in there?" "Are you upset that you got second place?" Aria ignored them though.

Ash, Tierno, Shauna, and Serena were also pestered with questions. "Are you two dating?" "Shauna and Tierno are you upset that you lost?" "Ash and Serena, how does it feel to beat the Kalos Queen?" Of course they ignored as much as possible but answered some.

After a while they finally got to the front doors of the [arty. When they entered all of them were panting. "You have to deal with that every day?!" Shauna says trying to swallow air.

Aria laughs. "Yes I do. At least when I'm not in disguise." She says. When everyone got their breath back, Aria leads them to the party. When they enter, almost everyone from the competition is there. "Follow me." Aria says. They follow Aria until they reach the VIP section.

"These guys are with me. They're names are Ash, Serena, Shauna, and Tierno." She says to the bouncer. He nods and lets them through. The VIP area was a small area that had its own little mini fridge with drinks and some couches and chairs to sit in.

Everyone gets in a seat and just rrelaxes and listen to the music and start to chat for a while. Serena really wanted to hang out with Ash but with her friends and Aria here. She also noticed Aria paid a little more attention to Ash than anyone else.

Ash gets up and stretches. I'm going to dance for a little bit." He says. Everyone agreed to that and they all went to the dance floor. Everyone dance, drinked, laughed, and talked the night away until the final dance.

The DJ gets on the mic and slows down the music. "Okay everyone it's the last song of the night. You know what to do." he says. Everyone started to pair up with their partners. Serena had a drink in her hand but put it down and tried to find Ash. She pushes her way through some crowds and finally finds him. And she is horrorstruck.

Ash was dancing with Aria. And it looked like he was enjoying it too. He had a smile on his face and was blushing. Aria was pretty close too. Serena could almost feel herself to tears. She turned and tried to find the back exit, just in case the paparazzi were still at the front exit.

Ash noticed Serena leaving in a hurry when he was dancing with Aria. Ash stopped dancing and said to Aria, "Thanks, Aria, but I really need to get going." Aria tried to object by saying "Come on it's the last dance."

Ash shook his head and said "I really need to leave." And with that he left her alone. Ash went out the back exit as well since he saw Serena leave through there. He doesn't see her and starts to run in a random direction hoping to find her. To his surprise, it seems the entire city is sleeping. After running around for five minutes, he hears sobbing.

He hears it in the park nearby and walks toward it. He then sees Serena crying on a bench and he walks toward her. "Hey Serena." He says in a quite voice when he runs up next to her.

She looks up from her hands and sees Ash and quickly looks away. "What do you want? I thought you were with Aria." She says coldly. Ash felt hurt. He didn't like seeing Serena like this. He sat next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry okay?" he says in a soft voice. "I really wanted to dance with you but Aria grabbed me and asked me. I said yes because I couldn't find you in time." He says. Serena just scoffs at him.

"You were smiling and blushing while you were dancing. You looked like you were having so much fun." She says. Ash is silent to that. "I'm not going to deny that but…" he starts out. He then gets an idea. "Serena I can prove it to you." He says. Serena actually looked at him this time. He was still handsome in the suit but she had to resist the urge to blush.

He gets up and sticks out his hand. He smiles and says "Will you like to be my final dance of the night Serena?" Serena was hesitant. "But there's no music." She says feeling a blush coming on.

"Take out your phone and play some." He says still smiling. Serena perks up and takes out her phone. They pick a song and Serena gets up and takes Ash's hand. Ash's other hand goes around her waist and he brings her in a little closer. She smiles and he smiles back. Throughout the song they dance, twirl, laugh, mess up time from time, and enjoy each other's company.

When the song is nearing the end, Ash brings Serena as close as he could and holds her there. They both are smiling at the same time. Ash closes his eyes and leans in, and Serena does the same. Their lips connect into a kiss and they feel each other's embrace throughout their bodies.

When they are done they both are blushing. "I like you a lot Serena." Ash finally said in a whisper. "I like you a lot too, Ash." She says. Serena picks up her phone and puts it in her pocket. Ash and Serena smile at each other one more time, and then hold hands on their way to Clemont's gym.

**The end**


End file.
